LA EX NOVIA DE REN
by jaxmyn13
Summary: UNA CHICA MUY LINDA APARECE DEREPENTE KERIENDO MATAR A REN PERO......... CHEKEN DATO! CLIKEA CLIKEA
1. Chapter 1

* * *

  


* * *

  


* * *

**AKI ESTA UN FANFIC**

**KON UN PERSONAJE UN POKO RARO**

**SE ME OCURRIO** **PONERLA**

**LO KE USTED ESTA A PUNTO DE LEER ES FICTICIO**

**CUALKIER PARECIDO A LA REALIDAD... ES PURA COINCIDENCIA XD.**

* * *

**PRIMERA PARTE  
**

**LA EX NOVIA DE REN, LIN DAO**

(Van caminando Yoh, Horo, Ren, Anna y Jun. Cuando de pronto Ren se le queda viendo a una chica con cabello largo de color rojizo como la sangre, ojos color plateado, con una mirada fría, delgada, estatura: 1.45. La chica lo ve y se quedan mirándose fijamente a los ojos)

Yoh: ¡Ren! Ren? ¿Estás ahí?

Horo: (Golpea a Ren con su mano) ¡Despierta!!

Ren: ¡Que te pasa!!

Horo: Lo mismo digo, _¿_qué mirabas?

Ren: _¿_Yo? (Voltea rápido a donde estaba la chica) _desapareció _(Murmulla)

Yoh: ¿Quien desapareció?

_Lin: __Ren _(Se oye suavemente, Ren voltea)

Lin: (Esa persona le da una cachetada tan fuerte que tumba a Ren) Te matare lo más rápido que te puedas imaginar, no… mejor lentamente para que sufras.

Ren: ¿Que te pa…? (La ve a la cara, es la chica)

Anna: ¿Quien te crees para armar alborotos en medio de la calle!?

Lin: Cierto… soy Lin Dao.

Horo: ¿Linda O?

Lin: Si lo vuelves a repetir aunque sea verdad, despertaras en medio del mar, confundido y lleno de sangre… ¿entendido?

Horo: Si (Haciéndose para atrás)

Lin: UU ¿En que estaba?… a si.

(Empuja a Ren contra la pared ahorcándolo sin dejar que se mueva)

Ren: (En voz baja pero sin embargo se oye) Lo lamento, lo… lamento, perdón

Lin: Cállate (apretándolo mas) ¡Cállate! mereces morir. Por cierto… hola Jun! Mucho tiempo sin verte, te extrañe (La voltea a ver y le sonríe, después vuelve a ver a Ren y su mirada cambia rápidamente)

Lin: Es mejor que te vayas Jun.

(Jun se va sin pensarlo, con los ojos llorosos, preocupada por Ren)

Ren: Perdóname Lin (Sin voltear a verla)

Lin: ¡No, nunca!

Horo: Oye suelta a mi amigo (Se trata de acercar pero algo lo detiene)

Jax: No te dejare.

Horo: ¡Aaaaaaaa! ¿qui…quien…eres? (A punto de paro cardiaco XD)

Anna OO: Yo te conozco, fuiste la mejor hechicera de tu época, la leyenda cuenta que te suicidaste para intentar revivirte… pero fallaste, también fuiste excelente con el arco y las flechas, tenías muy buena puntería… o ¿me equivoco?

Jax: Vaya ¡soy famosa!, Si, es cierto todo y lo sigo siendo, pero ahora soy el espíritu acompañante de Lin Dao.

Yoh: ¡Oye tu!, suelta a Ren, ¡lo mataras!

Lin: No lo hare.

Ren: (La voltea a ver fijamente a los ojos) L…in

Lin: (Lentamente lo suelta, y lo empieza a golpear muy fuerte, Ren sigue sin defenderse pensando que se merecía eso y estaba seguro que Lin no lo mataría por lo que ella sentía por él, pero en ese momento…)

Lin: ¡Jax! Posesión de objetos (Y de una pulsera mágica que tiene saca una espada, parecida a la de Ren, y se la encaja en el estomago… Ren se le queda viendo y sonríe, después queda inconsciente. La espada desaparece, y Lin empieza a llorar)

Lin: (Llorando) Ren, Ren, perdóname yo no quería… (Y se desmaya)

(Tiempo después)

Ren: (Se despierta) ¿Dónde estoy?

Horo: ¡Ren! ¡Pensé que ibas a morir! (Se lanza sobre Ren y lo empieza a abrazar)

Ren: ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Quítate!

Horo: No quiero.

Ren: Ahora veras (Se levanta de la cama del hospital y cuando esta apunto de golpear a Horo…)

Ren: (Grita) Aaaa… (Con las manos en su estomago)

Yoh: ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Te duele?

Ren: (Sarcástico) No…solo tengo ganas de gritas…a (Un poco sonrojado) ¿Y Lin?

Anna: Se desmayo, la dejamos tirada.

Ren: ¡¿Qué?!

Anna: No es cierto, esta allá al lado, ¿Por qué te importa?

Ren: (Sonrojado) No me importa.

Horo: Ella murió.

Ren: ¡¿Qué?!

Horo: No es cierto ji ji…entonces, ¿si te importa?

Ren: (Mas sonrojado) Yo…yo.

Yoh: ¿Es tu ex novia?

Ren: N…no…

Anna: Mientes.

Ren: No es cierto, dije que no.

Anna: ¡Júralo!

Ren: Lo…lo…ju ju…ya déjenme en paz.

Yoh: (Demasiado serio) ¿Quién es ella? Dinos Ren.

Lin: Si…dinos Reny.

Anna: ¿Tu?

Yoh: Me asustas.

Horo: ¿Reny?

Lin: Así le digo de cariño, (Sonriendo) entonces les dices tú, o yo (Se va corriendo con Ren, lo abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla)

Ren: (Sonrojado) Lin.

Lin: (Sonriendo) Mande, mii Ren.

Ren: ¿Me perdonaras?

Lin: Si, pero no. Te perdono, pero cada vez que lo recuerdo te odio.

Yoh/ Horo: No entiendo.

Horo: Oye Yoh, no hables cuando yo hablo.

Yoh: Pues no hables cuando yo hablo.

Lin: Ren, te quiero tanto como te odio…creo

Anna: ¿Se podría saber porque?

Lin: Yo les diré.

Ren: N…no, lo hagas.

Lin: Todo empezó un viernes 31 de diciembre, ese día…

(Silencio)

(Unos minutos después)

Yoh/ Horo: ¿Qué, que?

Lin: Diles tu Ren.

Ren: No, me acuerdo.

Lin: Solo cierra los ojos…y recuerda.

Ren: No.

Lin: ¿Tienes miedo?

Ren: Claro que no.

Lin: Al día siguiente, tu cumpleaños número 10 y también el mío.

Ren: No lo recuerdo.

Lin: Ese día fue la primera vez que te vi, fue el mejor día de mi vida y también el peor. ¿Lo recuerdas? (En el hospital todo empezó a oscurecer, no se oía nada) Chicos pongan atención…lo que sucedió fue…

--Principio del recuerdo--

9:00 Pm- Yin (Mamá de Lin): Vamos a ir a un lugar, vístete rápido Lin.

Lin: ¿A dónde?

Yin: (Gritando) Cuantas veces te he dicho que no preguntes… solo hazlo.

9:02 Pm- Lin: (Mirando al cielo) ¡Wow! ¡Una estrella fugaz!! (Pensando) Quiero que… mi mamá desaparezca, o no, mejor quiero un novio, ¿o las dos cosas?

9:00 Pm- Ren: ¿Porque tiene que ser aquí?

Ran: (Mamá de Ren) No va a venir mucha gente.

Ren: (Murmullando) Eso no pregunte.

Ran: ¿Qué?

9:02 Pm- (Mirando al cielo) No dije nada… (Murmullando) Una estrella, mmm… ya.

10:00 Pm- (Tocan la puerta)

Ran: ¡Bienvenidos! Pasen…

Yin: ¡Gracias!

Ran: Pensé que no iban a venir… y hasta lo deseé.

Yin: (Levantando un poco la voz) Sabes muy bien que no queríamos venir.

Ran: (Levantando la voz) No hubieran venido (Dándole una palmada a Lin en la cabeza) ¡Que linda eres! Pobre de ti por tener una mamá así.

Papá de Lin: (Pensando) Esto no acabara bien.

Lin: (Despistadamente se va a otro lado) Mmm… linda casa, mmm…una puerta (Voltea para los dos lados) no hay nadie… (Abre la puerta)

Ren: Jun te dije que no voy a salí… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Qué haces en mi cuarto?

Lin: Perdón, no fue mi intención… ¿aquí vives?

Ren: Si.

Lin: ¿Eres de la familia Tao verdad? ¿Qué tienen en contra de mi familia, o que pasa?

Ren: Mi nombre es Ren-Tao… tu eres…

Lin: Lin Dao

Ren: ¡Dao! Mmm… no se mucho pero… mmm… ya me acorde, es una tontería.

Lin: ¿Por qué?

Ren: Fue una apuesta o algo asi.

Lin: ¿Apuesta? Oye prende la luz no te veo.

Ren: Prefiero la oscuridad.

Lin: Como sea, ¿de qué trataba esa apuesta?

Ren: Si, tenían que tener un niño y nací yo, es una tontería.

Lin: Mmm, ¿entonces nací yo, y perdimos?

Ren: Así parece.

Lin: Y, ¿Por qué tenían que tener un niño?

Ren: Se supone que cuando fuéramos grandes pelearíamos para ver quién era más fuerte, pero fuiste niña, no se pudo y por eso se pelearon nuestras familias.

Lin: Y que importa si soy niña… te puedo ganar fácilmente.

Ren: Ja, no me hagas reír.

Lin: ¿Quieres probar? Pero prende la luz está muy oscuro y no veo.

Ren: Como quieras (Enciende la luz)

(En otra parte de la casa) (Se oye que tocan la puerta)

(Abren la puerta)

Jack: (Hermano de Lin) ¡Hola! Ya llegue.

Yin: Hijo, ya llegaste.

(Se oyen ruidos)

Ran: ¿Qué es eso?

(Caminan al cuarto de Ren y abren la puerta)

Ran/ Yin: ¿Qué hacen?

Lin: (Agitada) ¿Por qué paraste? Ya te iba a vencer.

Ren: (Sarcástico) Si, claro.

Lin: (Voltea) ¡Hermano!

Jack: ¡Hola!

Ran: ¿Qué piensas?

Ren: Pues lo que ustedes querían, ¿o no?... esa era su apuesta.

Ran: Jun, ¿le dijiste?

Jun: Lo siento, tenía que saber.

(Muchos minutos después)

Lin: Papá, ¿cuánto falta?

Jack: 30 minutos.

Lin: (XX) Voy allá a ver qué hago (Va al balcón) ¡Que linda luna!

Ren: Es horrible UU.

Lin: Aquí estas t… (Se le queda viendo a los ojos)

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lin: ¡Wow!, que lindos ojos tienes y tu cabello también.

Ren: (Se sonroja y se voltea)

Lin: (Se le acerca y lo abraza) ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

Ren: (Sonrojado y tratándose de librar) ¿Qué te pasa?

Lin: ¿Sí o no?... ¿Sabes? En pocos minutos cumplo años, ¿Qué me vas a regalar?

Ren: ¿En serio?… yo… también.

Lin: ¿En serio?, mmm… te regalare un beso.

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lin: ¿Por qué no?

(Se oyen unos ruidos)

Lin: ¿Qué es eso?

Ren: (Sonríe)

(Van a ver)

Lin: ¿Qué paso?

Ren: ¿Quién sabe? (Con una pequeña sonrisa)

Lin: (Se desmaya)

(En la sala están los padres de Lin muertos y los de Ren lastimados, los dos están llenos de sangre)

Jack: ¡Fue tu culpa!

Ren: Je, yo no hice nada.

Jack: Fue tu familia, así que tu también.

Ren: Si como digas, (Gritando) Jun, Jun

Jun: ¡Ren!, no lo pude evitar, fue tan horrible.

Jack: Nunca los perdonare (Golpea a Jun y ella cae)

Ren: ¿Qué te pasa?

(Empiezan a pelear, Ren saca su cuchilla y Jack una espada)

(30 minutos después)

Lin: (Despierta) ¡Hermano! ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde?

Ren: ¡Murió!

Lin: ¿Qué? (Desesperada) Noo… ¿Por qué?, no es cierto (Gritando) Tu… (Apuntando a Ren)

Ren: Lo lamento, pero yo no hice nada.

Lin: (Llorando) Pensé que los deseos no se hacían realidad.

Ren: ¿De qué hablas?

Lin: Pedí un deseo a una estrella, que mi mamá desapareciera, pero no pensé que pasaría esto.

Jun: Eso no existe, es coincidencia.

Ren: Yo también la vi… pedí que pasara algo interesante en esta "fiesta", si se puede decir así, y ya ves que paso, je.

Lin: (Llorando) Pero, ¿y mi otro deseo?, también pedí un novio y…

Ren: (Sonrojado) Si.

Lin: ¿Si qué?

Ren: Lo que me dijiste, si quiero ser tu novio.

Lin: (Llorando mas) De acuerdo, pero antes, matare a tus padres.

Ren: ¿Qué? No lo harás.

Lin: Claro, merecen morir, por matar a mis padres y a mi hermano.

Ren: Yo… ya sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Lin: ¿Qué? ¿Y porque no hiciste nada?

Ren: No me importaba.

Lin: Maldito (Enojada) Te voy a mat… (Ren la golpea y la deja inconsciente)

Jun: ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Ren: Lo que le dije a su hermano, tu no digas nada.

Jun: De acuerdo.

(Ren carga a Lin y la lleva a un lugar, cuando llega…)

Ren: (Toca la puerta) Re…

Riuto: (yo: ¿Riuto? R azul oscuro XD) ¡Ren! Amigo mío… ¿Quién es ella? (cambia su cara a una mucho más seria)

Ren: Necesito tu ayuda.

Riuto: (Cierra la puerta frente a la cara de Ren) ¡No!!

Ren: (Toca la puerta) Todavía no te digo nada.

Riuto: ¡No!

Ren: ¡Vamos! ¿No eres mi amigo? Si no abres tumbare la puerta.

Riuto: Ren, no lo hare.

Ren: ¿Por qué no?, ábreme.

Riuto: Eso no está bien.

Ren: Es por el bien de ella, déjame explicarte.

Riuto: (Abre la puerta) De acuerdo, dime y si me convence lo hare.

(Ren le cuenta todo lo que paso)

Riuto: Ren… eres muy malo, eres cruel.

Ren: Déjate de sermones, ¿me ayudaras?

Riuto: Lo hago por el bien de ella, no por ti, recuéstala en el piso…

(Riuto pone sus dos manos en la cabeza de Lin)

Riuto: Y… ¿Qué quieres que haga? Je je

Ren: Buena pregunta, bueno ella recordara esto…

Sus padres murieron hace un mes en un accidente, su hermano hace un año por enfermedad y llevamos un año de novios y está viviendo en mi casa. ¿De acuerdo?

Riuto: Mmm… eso es fácil, pero… no sé, hay un riesgo.

Ren: No me importa, me arriesgare.

(Riuto pone sus manos en la cabeza de Lin pero antes se posesiona con su espíritu acompañante quien es el que le da el poder de controlar las mentes)

Riuto: Ya… pero ten cuidado, puede pasar que lo recuerde así que te daré algo (Riuto le da a Ren un anillo) toma asegúrate que nunca se lo quite.

Ren: ¿Para qué?

Riuto: Es el riesgo, si no lo haces recordara todo y te odiara.

Ren: ¿Y si se la quita?

Riuto: Mmm… esperemos que no pase nada, oye ¿que pasara con mi hermana?

Ren: ¿¡hermana!? ¿Tiene hermana? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Riuto: (Bien presumido) Ren, yo controlo las mentes y lo sé todo

Ren: Si, y ahora ¿qué hago?

Riuto: No te preocupes, ella vive lejos y nunca se hablan, no creo que venga, Lin lo sabe así que no pasara nada.

Ren: Mas te vale, si no…

Riuto: ¿Qué? ¿Qué te tienes que ir? Bueno, ¡adiós!

--Fin del recuerdo--

Lin: Y eso fue lo que paso (mirando a Ren) no te gustaba verme feliz, cada amiga que tenia la alejabas de mi, cada mascota la matabas y todo lo que hacía lo quemabas. Pero, en esos momentos no pensaba lo mismo que ahora, como si me tuvieras hechizada, ahora te odio, hiciste de mi vida un infierno, no obstante, yo no me sentía así, me sentía muy feliz y hasta ahora lo sigo sintiendo.

(Segundos de silencio)

Lin: (Grita) Aja… pero no tenias pensado que mi hermana volvería, y yo recordaría todo (risa macabra) wajajajajaje.

Ren: Pperdo…name

Lin: (verso de si alguna vez de la factoría) No te importo si yo comía o sufría o se partía en dos mi corazón…

(seria chido que Ren cantara lo que sigue pero no, ya me imagino…… me desmayo XD)

Ren: P…

Lin: (Lo interrumpe) Pero… (Verso de cada que de belanova) Cada que pienso en ti, se enciende mi corazón…

(ya me imagino a Ren cantando todo cambio de Camila… me desmayo)

(Yoh, Anna y Horo casi durmiéndose)

Anna: Hay que linda historia de terror pero nos vamos de aquí.

Lin: te perdono.

No nunca te perdonare.

Te perdono.

Horo: Y yo que pensaba que Anna era la única…

Anna/ Lin: ¿Que, qué?

Horo: Nada, nada.

Yoh: (Dormido) zzzzzzzzz

Ren: Tu…hermano…esta, vivo.

Lin: te..te..te ¿qué?

Ren: Le dije que podía hacer algo para que no recordaras lo que sucedió, le dije que era lo mejor y el acepto… aunque no estaba muy convencido.

Lin: (Feliz) Ayy… mi hermanito está vivo,

Yo lo sabia… yupi, yupi, pero… nunca te perdonare, mataste a mi hermana (sufriendo) y me engañaste con ella…

Ren: Ella me beso, yo no fui.

Horo: ¡Aaachu!

Yoh: AAAAAa, ¿qué paso?

Anna: ¿Qué hora es? (pensando) ya va empezar mi programa.

Horo: Son las 10:00… aaa, mi novela (XD)

Lin: (Después de un minuto) Salud Horo, aaa si ya recordé después nos peleamos y, hay que lindo… me trae recuerdos; (Limpiándose las lagrimas que según ella tiene) Jack, mi hermano, me hablo y le conté lo que paso y el a mí, se mudo allá a Francia…

Ren… (Verso de Mírame de Niki Clan) Mírame, mírame que no ves que me tienes a tus pies, por favor mírame…

(Verso de la Segunda Canción de Shaman King)

No voltees atrás, sigue adelante, en tu vida habrá algo interesante, llega sin temor viene lo mejor cada instante…

Te perdono…

Horo: Decídete, o no?

Lin: (Se le queda viendo)

Horo: Amm… no nada.

Yoh: ¿De qué hablan?

(Y repentinamente, repentinamente en serio, llega Bason)

Bason: (Medio llorando) AAaaa, amo… ¿está bien? ¿No le paso nada?

(Voltea a ver a Lin y se quedan viendo)

Horo: "………"

Anna: "………"

Ren: "………"

Yoh: Cof-cof (tose)

(Bason parpadea)

Lin: Ja, te gane.

Bason: Como siempre, ¿y Jax?

Lin: La envié con Jack.

Bason: Linda pulsera.

Lin: Lo sé, ha por cierto, de aquí sale mi espada, ¿no es lindo?

Horo: ¡Wow!

Bason: Y…

Lin: Si, lo perdone.

Horo: ¿No que no?

Yoh: ¿A quien?

Anna: Oye Ren, ¿ya te moriste?

Ren: No, hasta ahora.

Lin: ¿Por qué dices eso?, yo no te lastimare y no dejare que nadie lo haga.

(Ren ve a Lin y ella le sonríe, el se voltea sonrojado)

Lin: ¿Que paso?

Ren: (La vuelve a ver) ¿Que paso de qué?

Lin: De esto… (Le sonríe a Ren, se vuelve a sonrojar y se voltea)

Lin: De eso… jajaja, ya se tu punto débil.

Ren: ¿Cuál es? (Y la vuelve a ver)

Lin: Este… (Le vuelve a sonreír y Ren se vuelve a voltear) Aja… mi sonrisa.

Ren: Que tontería, no es cierto.

Lin: Pruébamelo.

Ren: ¿Como?

Lin: Mírame a los ojos sin voltear ni sonrojarte.

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lin: (Risa macabra) hahahaha… si, lo que oíste si pierdes serás mi esclavo toda tu vida y si ganas… bueno eso no importa porque yo ganare.

Ren: No, es una tontería.

Lin: Que hombrecito eres ¡Tienes miedo!

Ren: Claro que no, lo hare.

(Se quedan mirando y Lin le sonríe, Ren está aguantando "el marcador esta cero a cero la gente se enloquece, o mejor dicho Yoh se enloquece XD")

Yoh: Muy bien… Ren muy bien.

(tipo porrista) Dame una R…

Dame una E…

Dame una N… ¿qué dice?

(Anna le da un golpe a Yoh)

Yoh: Lo siento me aloque.

Anna: Ren va a perder.

Ren: Gracias (Muriéndose por dentro)

Horo: (Dormido) zzzzzz.

Ren: (pensando) Ya no puedo (se voltea) (nooooo)

Lin: ¿Gane? Gane, gane (Risa macabra) Wajajaja.

Horo: Yo no fui… ¿qué? (Medio dormido) 5 minutitos mas mami…

Yoh: Si mijito…

Anna: (Le echa un vaso con agua a Horo)

Horo: ¿Qué te pasa?

Lin: Te gane, desde ahora viviré contigo y te querré, te abrazare, te cuidare, te hare de comer, te bañare…

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lin: Que feliz estoy, tu primera orden será… decirme bonita.

Ren: No, ¿por qué?

Lin: Te lo ordeno.

Ren: (Sonrojado) Boni… boni…

Lin: Ta… ta.

Ren: (Sonrojado) Bonita.

Lin: (Sonrojada) Ay qué lindo.

Mmm… vamos a casa, ¿sí?, tengo sueño, no sabes cuantas ganas tengo de probar tu comida.

Ren: Oigan, ¿chicos? (Solo se ve la puerta que se está cerrando y una nubecita de humo)

Lin: (Toma la mano de Ren) Vamos kawaii…

Ren: (Sonrojado) Si Lin, como quieras.

Doctor: Tu, ustedes, ¿a dónde van?

Lin: A casita.

Doctor: Pe, pero.

Ren: Estamos mejor, gracias (gracias? Qué lindo)

Doctor: … como quieran.

(Salen del hospital, van caminando mientras Lin canta la canción de Dora la Exploradora XD)

Lin: ¿A dónde vamos?... A casita, ¿a dónde vamos?... a la casa, je.

(Lin abraza al brazo izquierdo de Ren)

(Pasan unas chicas y se les quedan viendo a los ojos de Lin)

Nancy: (Bien fresa como las que me caen mal) Ósea mira Pau, mis ojos son supernaturales, ni creas que uso pupilentes, porque soy tan inteligente para usar unos de este color (Lo dice casi gritando para que la oyera Lin)

Lin: "………"

Pau: Si, que tonta.

Nancy/ Pau: (Se ríen) Jajajajaja, mensa (Se van)

Ren: ¿Las conoces?

Lin: No.

Ren: ¿Y porque no les dijiste nada? ¿Qué, no oíste?

Lin: "………"

Ren: Lin.

Lin: (Molesta) Dime Ren, ¿qué persona normal tiene ojos plateados?

Ren: E…

Lin: Nadie, ninguna persona normal tiene ojos así, o dime ¿Quién?

Ren: Tu.

Lin: (Se sonroja y se queda callada)

Ren: El dorado tampoco es un color común.

Lin: Pero te queda, no te preocupes, ya estoy acostumbrada.

Ren: Pero…

Lin: Olvídalo.

Ren: (Sonrojado) Yo… pienso que son muy b…

(Pasan tres chavos)

Chavo #1: Ja, lindos ojos.

Ren: (Enojado) ¿Qué, tienes algún problema?

Chavo #2: Cálmate con mi amigo, enano.

Ren: Enano tu…

Chavo #3: Hey no queremos molestarte.

(Están a punto de pelearse)

Lin: (Empieza a reírse)

(Los chavos y Ren se le quedan viendo)

Lin: (Se empieza a reír mas fuerte)

Chavos: Esta loca, vámonos (salen corriendo)

Lin: (Para de reír) Era para que se fueran.

Ren: Oye…

Lin: (Molesta) Te dije que no importaba.

(Silencio)

Lin: Vámonos (Sonríe)

(-11:00 Pm- llegan a la casa de Ren)

(Tocan la puerta)

Jun: ¡Voy! (Abre)

Lin: ¡Hola Jun! (Se lanza sobre ella y la abraza)

Jun: (Confundida) Hola.

Ren: Se quedara a vivir aquí… ¿no hay problema?

Jun: Claro que no.

Lin: ¡Yupi! Gracias Jun, será como los viejos tiempos (Vuelve a abrazar a Ren)

Jun: Bueno ya es tarde, vamos a dormir, nos vemos mañana (Se va)

Ren: Lin… ¡suéltame!

Lin: No kero (kero)

Ren: Voy al baño.

Lin: ¿Y?

Ren: "………"

Lin: De acuerdo, pero no tardes (Lo suelta)

(Segundos después)

Ren: ¿Lin? ¡Lin!

(Camina hacia su cuarto)

Lin: ¡Hola Ren! Ven a dormir (Acostada en la cama de Ren)

Ren: ¿Qué? No…

Lin: Te lo ordeno.

Ren: …no

Lin: Una apuesta es una apuesta, es mas… (Se mueve hasta la esquina de la cama) yo aquí y tu hasta allá.

Ren: ¿Por qué no te vas con Jun?

Lin: (Asiéndose la dormida) zzzzzzzz

Ren: ¡A! Esta… bien (Suspira)

Lin: (En voz baja) Je.

(Minutos después)

Lin: (En voz baja) Ren.

Ren: zzzzzzzzzzzz

Lin: (Con una voz un poco mas fuerte) Ren.

Ren: zzzzzzzzzzz

Lin: (Gritando) ¡Ren!

Ren: (Gritando) ¡Wuaaaaa! (Se cae de la cama) ¿Qué te pasa?

Lin: (Inocentemente) ¿Estas dormido?

Ren: Ahora no.

Lin: Es que… es que… tengo sed (Pone cara de niña chiquita) quiero leche.

Ren: (Se sonroja y se levanta) ¿Y por qué me levantas?, ve tu.

Lin: Esta (Susurrando) oscuro.

Ren: (Sonrojado) Vamos.

(Van a la cocina)

Lin: Mmm, que rica, ¡ya! Vámonos.

Ren: (Medio dormido) ¿E?, a si.

(Van al cuarto)

Lin: ¿Recuerdas eso que me dijiste un día?

Ren: No, ¿Qué?

Lin: Lo lindo es más feo que lo lindo, nunca lo entendí, no tiene coherencia.

Ren: Claro que si, solo tienes que pensar y ese no es tu estilo.

Lin: Je, es igual.

Ren: No es igual es parecido.

Lin: Eso también es igual.

Ren: No.

Lin: Mañana tu me harás hot cakes

Ren: Si… ¿Qué?

Lin: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Ren: ¡Wuaaa!, ¡Lin!

Lin: Cállate, respeta a los que duermen, zzzzzzzzzz

(En la mañana siguiente)

(Ren se despierta con Lin a milímetro al lado de él)

Ren: (En voz baja) Niña tonta.( Se va a la cocina)

Jun: ¡Buenos días Ren!

Ren: Buenos días.

Jun: Voy a salir, te encargo la casa.

Ren: (Se sirve leche) Y ¿a qué hora regresas?

Jun: No se, un poco tarde, no me esperen para la cena.

Ren: De acuerdo.

………"Sueño De Lin"………

Lin: (Voltea a ver el cielo morado) Uy va a llover.

(De repente cae un peluche de 30 cm con forma de Ren)

Lin: Ay qué lindo.

(Luego cae otro)

Lin: Wow, gemelos.

(Después caen miles de Rencitos)

Lin: ¡Aaaa! Llueven Renes.

Peluche Ren #1: ¿Lin?

Peluche Ren #2: ¿Lin?

Todos los peluches: ¿Lin? ¿Lin? ¿Lin?

…………………………………………

Ren: ¿Lin? Despierta.

Lin: Wuaaaaa. (Se cae de la cama) ¿Por qué me despiertas? Estaba soñando muy lindo.

Ren: ¿Qué te pasa? Ya van a ser las 2:00 pm.

Lin: (Le gruñen las tripas) Ji, tengo hambre. ¿Qué me vas hacer?

Ren: No quiero cocinar.

Lin: ¿Qué vamos a comer?

Ren: Nada.

Lin: ¿Qué? (Corre rápido a la sala y agarra el teléfono)

Ren: ¿A quién llamaste?

Lin: Pedí comida.

(Minutos después)

Lin: Ya llego, Ren… paga.

(Comen)

Lin: Ya acabe, mmm comida china mi favorita y la tuya también.

(Tocan la puerta)

Lin: Yo abro. ¡Konishi wa!

Anna: Hola.

Yoh: Holas.

Anna: ¿Esta Jun?

Lin: No, ¡pasen!

(Suena el teléfono)

Ren: Diga…

A, si…

Está bien…

Nos vemos…

Adiós.

Lin: (Celosa) ¿Quién era?

Ren: Jun.

Lin: A… ¿Qué dice?

Ren: Que no va a venir por unos días.

Lin: ¿Nos quedaremos solitos?

¡Tengo miedo!

Anna, Yoh, quédense aquí… ¿sí?

Ren/Yoh: Pe…

Anna: De acuerdo.

(Tiempo después, están en la sala viendo la tele y se va la luz)

**CONTINUARA**

* * *

**HASTA AKI LLEGUE PORKE ME DIO FLOJERA XD**

**DESPUES LE SEGUIRE**

**ESO SI LES DIGO KE ESTARA UN POKO LARGILLA**

**NO TANTO NO SE APUREN XD**

**CUALKIER DUDA, KEJA O SUGERENCIA**

**DEJEN REVIEWS...**

**ME VOY A COMER XD**

**SAYOONN!!**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

(Tiempo después, están en la sala viendo la tele y se va la luz)

Lin: ¡Aaaaaa! Bwaaa… (Llorando)

Anna: No hagas escándalo.

Lin: Que fea eres, deberías sonreír mas, maquillarte un poco, usar colores primarios.

Anna: Tonta.

Lin: No malinterpretes, eres bonita. (Se lanza contra Anna)

Anna: (La empuja) ¿Qué te pasa?

Lin: Tu mirada me da miedo… es fácil hacerla, mira… (Hace una mirada fría) ahora tu ríete, así, ja ja ja ja.

Ren: Vamos por unas velas.

(Yoh y Ren van por unas velas)

Anna: Ja… ja.

Lin: Si no quieres por las buenas…

(En la cocina)

Yoh: No veo nada.

Ren: ¡A! Me pisaste.

Yoh: Perdón, je je.

Ren: Ya encontré las velas.

(Se oye una carcajada)

Yoh: ¿Qué fue eso?

(Yoh y Ren van a la sala, en eso regresa la luz)

Lin: (Haciéndole cosquillas a Anna) Anda, no que no, ríe, ríe…

Anna: Jajajaja, ya quítate, jajajaja jajajaja vas a ver (Le da una cachetada a Lin)

Lin: (Se le queda viendo) ¡¡Bwaa!! (Va corriendo a abrazar a Ren)

Anna: Me daré un baño.

Lin: Yo voy.

Anna: ¿Qué te pasa?

Lin: Anda, así podremos platicar, de ropa, maquillaje… (Voltea a ver a Ren) y chicos.

Anna: ¡Tonta!

("De noche" Se van a dormir)

Ren: Dormiré en el piso.

Lin: Uy me voy a caer.

Ren: Voy a la sala.

Lin: No es cierto, ven.

Ren: Voy a hacer algo, ya vuelvo.  
……………………………………………………

("En la mañana")

Ren: (Se levanta del piso y voltea a la cama) Vaya, Lin se levanto temprano… (Camina hacia la puerta) ¡¡Ayy!!... (Se cae)

Lin: Au… fíjate por donde caminas.

Ren: No te vi.

(Bajan a desayunar)

Lin: Ya vengo. (Va al baño)

(Tocan la puerta)

Ren: (Abre)

Lyserg: ¡Hola Ren!

Ren: Hola, como est…

Lin: (Celosa) ¿Quién es esa? ¡Ren!

Lyserg: ¿Ella? ¡No soy mujer!

Lin: Se le acerca y lo mira a la cara)

Lyserg: (Sonrojado) Soy hombre y me llamo Lyserg Diethel.

Lin: Mmm, tu cara es muy tierna, tus ojos, mmm… tu cabello, ¡eres niña!

Ren: Jajajaja.

Lyserg: (Enojado) No te rías.

Lin: Tu werca, ¿Qué te traes con mi Ren?

Ren: Jajajaja.

Lyserg: Ya te dije que no soy mujer y tú cállate.

Lin: No cayes a mi Ren, tonta.

Ren: Jajajaja Jajajaja.

Lyserg: Basta, a parte tu (Apuntando a Ren) pareces más vieja.

Ren: ¿Eh? ¿Qué dijiste?

Lyserg: Lo que oíste ¬¬.

Ren: ¿Quieres pelear?

Lyserg: Claro

Ren: ¡Bason!

Lyserg: ¡Morphiel!

Lin: ¡Que linda hadita!, ¿de dónde saliste?

Lyserg: Es mía.

Lin: ¿Una hada? Jajajaja, ves si eres niña.

Lyserg: (Enojado) ¡¡Que no!! Y tú qué esperas Ren.

Ren: (Recordando…)

"En la noche"

Ren: Bason quiero que vayas con Jun.

Bason: Como diga.

Ren: Demonios.

Lyserg: ¿Qué? ¿Bason tiene miedo?

Ren: A pelear así sin espíritus.

Lyserg: Como digas.

Lin: ¡Alto! No quiero sangre, cálmate linda.

Lyserg: Yo no soy mujer, Ren si lo es, hasta tiene novio.

Lin: ¿Qué?

Horo: (Abre la puerta) Lo siento estaba abierto.

Lyserg: Miren ya llego.

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lin: Tu… (Apuntando a Horo, luego lo empieza a atacar con su espada)

Horo: (Esquivando) Aaa, yo que hice, aa.

Lyserg: (Muriéndose de la risa) Jajajaja jajajaja.

Lin: (Apunto de cortarle el cuello a Horo)

Lyserg/ Ren: (La detienen) ¡Noo!

Lin: Ren, ¿la defiendes? ¿Te gusta?

Ren: ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices? Noo.

Lin: Entonces. (Intenta atacar a Horo)

Ren: (La detiene) Noo.

Lin: ¿Por qué la defiendes, te gusta?

Ren: No.

Lin: ¿Por qué?

Ren: Esta bien mátalo.

Horo: ¿Qué? Ren, ¿ya olvidaste esos momentos tan lindos que pasamos? los dos, abrazándonos, besándonos y…

Lin: (Le acerca la espada al cuello)

Lyserg: No.

Lin: ¿Qué? ¿A ti también te gusta?

Lyserg: No, es que… no quieres sangre.

Lin: Cierto… Horo, ¿Quién te gusta? ¿Ren o Lyserg?

Horo: Mmm… es difícil.

Lyserg/ Ren: (Gritando) ¡¡Horo!!

Horo: Je je, era una broma.

Lin: Responde.

Horo: Es que los dos son tan lindos.

Lyserg/ Ren: (Golpean a Horo en la cabeza)

Horo: ¡Waa! Era broma.

Lin: ¿Por qué andas con Ren?

Horo: Me obligo.

Ren: (Le da un golpe a Horo en la cabeza)

Horo: No es cierto, solo somos amigos, yo le insisto pero le da pena.

Ren: ¡¡Horo!! (Levanta la mano para golpear a Horo)

Horo: (Poniendo sus manos en su cabeza) Es mentira, es mentira, ya no me pegues.

Ren: (Susurrando) Anna, Yoh, ¿Dónde están?

Lin: ¿Por qué preguntas? ¿Te gusta Yoh?

Ren: No, ya detente Lin.

Lin: Se fueron, dejaron un recado. No cambies de tema, bueno, todo empezó por culpa de Lyserg.

Lyserg: No es cierto, tú me empezaste a decir cosas y me desquite con Ren.

Lin: Yo solo bromeaba, eres muy sepxi.

Lyserg: (Se sonroja)

Lin: Ustedes también Horo y Ren, son muy sepxis, pero nadie le gana a Ren.

Horo/ Lyserg: Jajajaja Jajajaja, si, como no.

Lin: (Los mira a los dos con una mirada fría)

Horo/Lyserg: A, si es cierto.

Lin: ¿Verdad que Ren es lindo?

(Se les queda viendo)

Horo/ Lyserg: Si, si.

Lin: ¡Aja! ¿Les gusta?

Lyserg: Noo, ay me confundes.

Horo: (Tirado en el piso) (Sufriendo) Uno que viene con toda la intención del mundo a saludar a su querido… (Voltea con Lin) Digo, a su amigo, y mira como me reciben.

Lyserg: Cierto.

Ren: Díganle a Lin, yo que.

(Voltean a ver a Lin)

Lyserg: Em… fue mi culpa.

Horo: Llegue en mal momento.

Lin: Ja, sepxi se oye raro, sepxi sepxi.

(Llegan Yoh y Anna)

Yoh: ¡Hola!

Lin: Yoh no es. ¿Verdad?

Anna: ¿No es qué?

Yoh: Hola Lyserg, mucho tiempo sin vernos.

Lin: Horo, Lyserg. ¿Yoh es o no es?

Anna: ¡Díganme que!

Lin: No le digan.

Anna: Si no me dicen se las van a ver conmigo.

Lin: Y si le dicen se las van a ver conmigo.

Lyserg/Horo: (Voltean a ver con Anna) Tengo que decirle… (Voltean a ver a Lin) no mejor no.

Horo: Esta bien, lo que pasa es que…

Lyserg: Lin dice que Yoh no es sepxi, digo sexi, lo siento.

Lin: Si, es muy feo y débil, no se compara con Ren.

Anna: Es mejor Yoh que Ren.

Lin: Jaja, claro que no.

Lyserg: Y hablando de ellos, ¿Dónde están?

Horo: Salieron. (Señalando a la puerta)

("En la calle")

Yoh: ¿Y de que hablaban?

Ren: No importa.

Yoh: (Mirando al cielo) Je, creo que Lin es para ti como lo es Anna para mi, ¿no crees?

Ren: Anna no es, mmm… empalagosa.

Yoh: Je, es cierto, pero se parecen.

Anna: ¡Yoh!

Lin: ¡Ren! (Lo abraza)

Anna: (Le da un golpe en la cabeza a Yoh) No huyas.

Yoh: Tal vez no.

Ren/Yoh: Que envidia.

Ren: No sabes.

Yoh: Tú no sabes.

Ren: Es como tener un zumbido en tu cabeza.

Yoh: Es como tener mil kilos arriba de ti.

Lin: ¿Soy un zumbido para ti?

Ren: ¿Qué? No hablo de ti.

Lin: (Llorando) A que si, bwa bwa soy un zumbido.

Ren: No, no es cierto, no sé por qué lo dije.

Lin: ¡Bwaaa!

Yoh: (Voltea con Anna) Jeje, un gramo.

Anna: ¿Mil kilos?

Lin: ¡Yoh! ¿Me cambiarias por Anna?

Yoh: ¿Eh? No.

Anna: Si así lo quieres (Abraza a Yoh) Oh Yoh, que lindo eres, eres mío, nanana.

Lin: Así no soy, ¿o si Ren?

Ren: Pues ¬¬…

Lin: ¡Aaaa! Seré Anna… cállate, ¿Qué haces?, camina, mas rápido, ¿eso es todo?, has 1000 sentadillas, ¡ahora!

Anna: No soy así.

Yoh: ¡Perdón! Se como eras, no me gusta que seas Lin.

Ren: Opino lo mismo.

Yoh: A… si, ¿de qué hablaban?

Lin: Yo digo que eres muy débil y feo.

Anna: El es muy fuerte.

Lin: Yoh, pelea conmigo, ya he peleado con Ren y le he ganado, si me ganas podre probar quien es más fuerte.

Yoh: ¿Es cierto Ren?

Ren: Si, es una niña rara y fuerte.

Lin: ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Anna: Claro que acepta.

Yoh: ¡Amidamaru!

Lin: ¡Jax!

(Salen los espíritus y se quedan viendo)

Jax: ¿Amidamaru?

Amidamaru: ¿Jax?

Lin: ¿Se, conocen?

Jax: Pri… primi, ¡primo!

Amidamaru: ¿Qué pasó?

Jax: (Empieza a llorar) ¡Porque! Eras tan joven, ¿Por qué tuviste que morir?

Amidamaru: Cálmate, ya paso mucho tiempo.

Jax: (Abraza a Amidamaru) Te extrañé taanto, tengo taanto que contarte; después de que te dije que me iba a viajar por el mundo, pasaron muchas cosas.

Amidamaru: Y… ¿conseguiste lo que querías?

Jax: (Decepcionada) Emm…

Amidamaru: ¿Qué paso?

Jax: Mmm… para que me entiendas, así me morí.

Amidamaru: ¿Qué?

Jax: Pues… para que hacerlo con una persona, así que… lo hice conmigo.

Amidamaru: En pocas palabras… ¡te suicidaste! ¿Cómo pudiste? Tenías una vida y la desperdiciaste.

Jax: Pues… creo que mi muerte ha sido mejor que mi vida, me he concentrado mas en mi fuerza que en mi magia, pero eso no quiere decir que la he olvidado, me he convertido en el mejor espíritu del mundo y estoy junto con la mejor Shaman del mundo, ¡somos las mejores!

Anna: Si, claro no me hagas reír, ¿que no iban a pelear?

Jax: Es cierto primito, así podre saber que tan fuerte te has vuelto.

Amidamaru: Lo mismo digo.

Horo: ¡Wow! Esto será interesante.

Lyserg: Pero… ¿en medio de la calle?

Ren: Yo me largo.

Lin: ¿Qué? ¿No me vas a echar porras?

Ren: Vayamos a casa, ahí pelearan.

Lin: Ren, por favor ven.

Ren: ¡No quiero!

Lin: ¡Oye! Eso me recuerda… ¡tú! ¡Eres mi esclavo!

Ren: ¿De qué hablas?

Lin: No te hagas, acuérdate de la apuesta.

Ren: ¿Qué? No hablas en serio, ¿verdad?

Lin: Ren, te ordeno que vengas.

Ren: Pero… aaa, de acuerdo, pero si pierdes romperás esa tonta apuesta, ¿de acuerdo?

Lin: ¡Sí!

Ren: (Mirando a Yoh) Más vale que ganes.

Anna: Eso será fácil.

Lin: Sigue hablando güerita, ya verás.

(Llegan a la casa)

Lin: De acuerdo… ¡fusión de almas!

Yoh: Amidamaru, ¡fusión de almas!

Lin: (Saca su espada) ¡Kya! (Yoh la esquiva) Que rápido.

Yoh: (Lanza un ataque) ¡Yia! (Lin la esquiva y le da una patada) ¡Aaaa! (Se cae) No la vi… (Se levanta rápidamente)

Lin: (Empieza a lanzar una serie de ataques) ¡Kanzei! (Yoh la contraataca) mmm… ¡kanzei! (Yoh la vuelve a contraatacar) ¿Por qué no lo esquivas? (Kanzei ataque inventado por mi XD)

Yoh: Hay que esperar el momento para contraatacar, no serviría esquivarlo.

Lin: (Lanza su espada) Si no lo haces te ira mal.

Yoh: (La detiene con la suya y la ataca con su espada)

Lin: (La vuelve a detener) Esto será cansado, hay que acabar con esto (Se quita su pulsera, guarda su espada) ¡Jax! Posesión de objetos.

Yoh: ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Lin: ¡Daokazu! (Lanza el ataque contra Yoh)

Yoh: ¿Qué? (Cae al suelo inconsciente)

Ren: Vamos Yoh levántate, no puedes perder.

Amidamaru: Amo Yoh.

Lyserg: Hay que llevarlo al cuarto.

Horo: Esa werkilla es fuerte.

Lin: (Mirada amenazante) ¿A quién le dices werkilla?

Horo: ¿Yo? A… Lyserg.

Lin: A bueno.

Lyserg: ¿Qué?

Anna: ¡Ren! Carga a Yoh.

Lin: Óyeme óyeme, a mii Ren nadie lo ordena, más que yo; Ren carga a Yoh.

Ren: ¿Yo? No qui… (Lin lo mira con unos ojos amenazantes) digo, ya voy.

Horo: Que débil eres.

Ren: ¿Quieres probar? (Apunta a Horo con su dedo, en eso viene Chocolove)

Chocolove: (Chupa el dedo de Ren) Mmm… le falta sal.

Ren: (Golpea a Chocolove) ¿Qué te pasa?

Lin: ¿Quién es?

Chocolove: Hola, cacerola.

Ren: "…………"

Horo: "…………"

Anna: "…………"

Jax: "…………"

Amidamaru: "…………"

Lyserg: "…………"

Bason: "…………"

Yoh: xx (Inconsciente)

Lin: Jajajaja, Dijo hola y luego cacerola, ¡Jajaja! ¡Jajaja!

Chocolove: Se… se rió.

Lin: Chocolove, ¿y tú?

Lin: Yo, Lin Dao.

Chocolove: ¿Linda O?

Lin: Jajajaja, linda o, jajajaja.

Horo: ¿Qué? A mí casi me matas.

Lin: Es que lo dijo tan gracioso.

Chocolove: ¿Y quién dejo a Yoh ahí tirao?

Lin: Creo que fui yo, hay que lindo jaguar.

Chocolove: ¿Qué? ¿Fuiste tú? Achis.

Lin: Una pelea.

Anna: Fue suerte.

Lin: ¿Quieres pelear conmigo?

Anna: Faltas no me ganan.

Lyserg: Cálmense, hay que curar a Yoh.

Horo: Ay meternos a la casa, creo que va a llover.

Chocolove: Parece que va a llover, el cielo se está nublando, parece que va a llover, ay mamá me estoy mojando.

Lin: A mi ningún peli azul me dice que hacer.

Lyserg: Oye pero hay que meterse, se va a mojar.

Lin: Tampoco un peli verde, ni una güerilla, ni un castaño.

(Todos se le quedan viendo a Ren)

Ren: ¿Qué? Por mí que se moje.

Lyserg: No seas malo.

Ren: Ya vente.

Lin: Claro que si mii Ren.

Chocolove: A ver, a ver, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Horo: Es que Ren y Lin son novios.

Ren: ¿Qué?

Lin: Si (Le intenta dar un beso a Ren en la boca)

Ren: (Se voltea y la empuja) (Gritando) Tonta, no vuelvas a hacer eso.

Anna: ya es tarde, quédense a dormir aquí.

Jax: Lin, ¿estás bien?

Lin: No (Le sale una lagrima y se va corriendo a la casa hasta entrar a un cuarto y se encierra)

(Tiempo después)

Yoh: (ya despertó) Jax, deberías ir a verlo.

Jax: No puedo, izo un hechizo.

Lyserg: Ren, ve y dile algo.

Horo: Si, fue tu culpa, fuiste muy malo.

Ren: No tiene nada, es una niña mimada que le gusta llamar la atención.

Bason: No debería ser así.

Ren: (Suspira)

Chocolove; ¿Suspiraste?

Ren: ¿Qué?

Horo: Si, suspiraste.

Ren: (Sonrojado) No.

Horo: Chocolove: Ahora estas sonrojado.

Horo: Si, si lo estas, jajá.

Ren: (Mas sonrojado) No.

Lyserg: En realidad sí.

Ren: ¿Tu también?

(12:30 pm) (Todo en silencio)

Ren: (Pensando) ¿Por qué no puedo dormir? (Moviéndose)

Lyserg: ¿Ren? ¿Estás despierto?

Ren: Si, ¿por?

Lyserg: Guarda silencio y oye bien.

(Silencio… se oye un pequeño llanto)

Ren: (En voz baja) Lin.

Lyserg: Trágate tu inmenso orgullo y ve a disculparte.

Ren: Dije que no.

(Minutos después)

Ren: (No puede dormir) (Se levanta)

Lyserg: ¿A dónde vas?

Ren: (Sonrojado) Al baño.

Lyserg: Si claro, jeje.

(Ren va al cuarto donde está Lin)

Ren: Lin, abre la puerta por favor.

Lin: Ren no, vete.

Ren: Lin, yo no quería.

Lin: Me da igual.

Ren: Es solo que no sabía cómo responder.

Lin: Te quiero.

Ren: Yo…

Lin: (Abre la puerta y sonríe) Quería que vinieras, no podía dormir.

Ren: Ni yo, ¿entonces planeaste todo?

Lin: ¿Qué? Crees que yo llore a propósito para que vinieras, jeje, (Golpea a Ren) esto es por decirme tonta.

Ren: Lo merezco, creo.

Lin: Duérmete a mi lado.

Ren: Ya que, oye, ¿Por qué lloraste?

Lin: Porque no aceptaste… ¿te puedo besar?

Ren: (Sonrojado)… emmm, este.

Lin: (Le da un beso en la frente) Buenas noches mii Ren.

Ren: ¿Lin?

Lin: zzzzzzzzzz

Ren: ¡Buenas noches!

(Al día siguiente)

Anna: Ren, hablo Jun, dice que ya viene.

Ren: De acuerdo.

Lin: (Bosteza) ¿Por qué se levantan tan temprano?

(12:30 am)

Yoh: ¿Temprano? Je…

Chocolove: ¿Por qué el sol se mete en la tarde?... Porque le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Lin: Jajajaja.

(Terminan de desayunar)

Lin: Voy a salir, ¿no vienes Ren?

Ren: No.

Lin: (Sale) ¡Que lindo día! (Caminando)

Hao: (Se le acerca a Lin) ¡Hola linda!

Lin: ¿Eh?... a ¡Hola linda!

Hao: ¿Que? No soy mujer.

Lin: A… ¿Si?

Hao: ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Lin: ¿Yo? Nada.

Hao: … bueno ¿y a dónde vas tan sola?

Lin: Qué te importa.

Hao: Agresiva… que linda, me llamo Hao…

Lin: A quien le importa.

Hao: ¿Por que no me quieres hacer caso? Soy tan guapo.

Lin: Esta mejor mii Ren (Sigue caminando)

Hao: (La sigue) ¿Ren? ¿Dijiste Ren?

Lin: Si.

Hao: ¿Qué tiene ese que no tenga yo? (Le acaricia la mejilla)

Lin: Qui… ¡Quítate!

Hao: (La abraza) No.

Ren: (Llega) ¡Hao! ¡Suéltala!

Hao: (La suelta) Ren, amigo (Lo abraza)

Lin: ¡Tonta! Suéltalo…

Hao: ¿Tonta?... de acuerdo, entonces a ti. (La abraza)

Lin: Suéltame…

Ren: Suéltala, te dije.

Hao: ¿Es tu novia?

Lin: S…

Ren: Noo.

Hao: Entonces te gusta.

Ren: Es que ella no quiere que la abraces.

Hao: (Pensando) Mmm… ya entendí…

Lin: Vamos mii Ren.

Ren: Si, digo no, digo… ¡vámonos!

(Ren y Lin se van caminando)

Lin: (Le agarra la mano a Ren)

Ren: (Trata de quitarla)

Lin: (Le vuelve a agarrar la mano)

Ren: (Le vuelve a quitar la mano)

(Se repite lo mismo…)

Hao: (Se les queda viendo) Je, tengo una idea.

(En la casa de Yoh)

Lin: Llegamos.

Jun: ¡Hola!

Lin: Llegaste (Se lanza hacia Jun para abrazarla sin soltar a Ren)

Ren: ¡Agh! Déjame…

Jun: Ren, necesito hablar contigo, ven.

(Se van a la cocina)

Lin: (Se le queda viendo a Horo)

Horo: ¿Qué?

Lin: Nada (Voltea con Lyserg y luego con Horo)

Lyserg/Horo: ¿Qué?

Lin: Me encanta su cabello.

Lyserg/ Horo: (Se sonrojan)

Hao: (Llega) ¡Hermano! (Abraza a Yoh)

Yoh: ¡Hola! Hasta que llegas.

Lin: Bason. (Lo abraza) Te extrañé.

Bason: Je…

Hao: (Va con Lin) A por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas?

Lin: No te diré.

Lyserg: Oye Lin tu…

Hao: (Lo interrumpe) A… ¿Te llamas Lin?

Lin: (Voltea con Lyserg)

Lyserg: Em… Horo ¿mme hablas? (Se va)

Hao: ¿Lin que?

Lin: Lin Dao.

Hao: ¿Linda O?

Lin: Si lo vuelves a repetir aunque sea verdad, despertaras en medio del mar, confundido y lleno de sangre y al lado de Horo… ¿entendido?

Hao: (Solo sonríe)

Ren: No, no iré.

Jun: A pero por favor.

Hao: (Avienta a Lin y cae arriba de ella)

Ren: (Se les queda viendo)

Hao: A Lin… ¿Qué haces?

Lin: ¿Qué?

Hao: (Voltea con Ren) Ella me jalo.

Lin: Pe…

Hao: (La interrumpe) Créeme Ren, yo nunca te traicionaría. (Se levanta) (Se le acerca demasiado a Ren) ¿Estas celoso?

Ren: ¿Qué dices?

Hao: Nada (Sonríe) me voy a bañar (Se va)

Todos: ¿?

Lin: (Se levanta) Ren, no le crees, ¿verdad?

Ren: Me da igual.

Lin: (Apunto de llorar) Pero…

Ren: ¡No! Claro que te creo a ti.

Lin: (Sonríe y lo abraza)

Ren: (Se sienta en el piso y suspira)

Lin: (Se cae) ¿Qué te pasa?

Ren: Nada.

Lin: ¿No me vas a decir que me quite?

Ren: No, siempre me ganas, haz lo que quieras.

Lin: ¿Lo que quiera? (Hace una miradita)

Ren: Depende.

Lin: (Lo abraza más fuerte)

Jun: Bueno, entonces si vas a ir.

Ren: ¿Qué? N…

Jun: (Lo interrumpe) De acuerdo hay nos vemos.

Ren: Yo no dije que iría.

Jun: ¡Aaa! Por favor…

Ren: ¿Para que? ¿Qué van a hacer?

Jun: No sé, pero dijeron que era importante.

Ren: Es que… bueno, pero… (Voltea a ver a Lin)

Jun: Se que lo solucionaras. (Se va)

Lin: ¿Qué pasa mi osito?

Ren: ¿Osito? ¿Por qué tantos apodos?

Lin: ¿No te gusta mi cielo?

Ren: ¡No!

Lin: No te enojes mi ángel.

Ren: Basta.

Lin: (Sonríe) ¿Me ibas a decir algo?... mi gatito.

Ren: Ven

(Se van al cuarto)


	3. Chapter 3

(Se van al cuarto)

Chocolove: Esos dos hacen linda pareja.

Horo: Jeje, pues sí.

Lyserg: ¿Celoso?

Horo: Ni la conozco bien.

Lyserg: Hablaba de Ren.

Horo: (Enojado) ¿Qué dijiste?

Hao: El problema es que Ren no lo acepta.

Yoh: ¡Wau! ¿De dónde saliste?

Hao: Yo hare algo para que Ren acepte.

Anna: ¿Qué tanto dices?

Hao: Pondré celoso a Ren, porque me llamo Hao Asakura… (Risa) Wajajaja.

Jax: Si te atreves hacerle algo a Lin me las pagaras

Hao: ¿Quién eres tú?

Jax: El espíritu acompañante de Lin

Hao: No te preocupes, solo hare lo que sea para que Ren admita que se muere de celos.

(En la cuarto)

Lin: (Seria) Pero ¿Por qué?

Ren: No lo sé, por eso yo no quiero ir, es mejor que no.

Lin: Iré…

Ren: Pero…

Lin: No te preocupes me iré a comprar ropa.

(Van a la sala)

Lin: Voy a comprar ropa, ¿Quién me acompaña?

Hao: ¡Yo!

Lin: ¿Nadie? ¿Annita?

Anna: No puedo, bueno no quiero.

Hao: ¡Yo!

Lin: De acuerdo… iré sola. (Sale)

Hao: (Camina a la puerta)

Ren: Oye.

Hao: ¿Qué? ¿Estas celoso?

Ren: Ella no…

Hao: (Lo interrumpe) Bye… (Sale)

Ren: Bason, síguelo y asegúrate que no haga nada.

Bason: Como diga (Desaparece)

Jax: (Desaparece)

(Tiempo después)

Lin: (Llega gritando) ¡¡Ren!! (Se pone atrás de Ren)

Ren: (Saca su cuchilla) ¿Qué le hiciste Hao?

Hao: Iiii… la defiendes.

Ren: ¿Eh?

Hao: Di que si, di que la quieres y que te mueres de celos.

Ren: (Sonrojado) ¿Qué demonios dices?

Hao: La estaba viendo cuando ella se cambiaba.

Ren: (Gritando) ¿Qué? Eres un…

Hao: Jaja, claro que no… Estas celoso (Gritando) ¡Ren esta celoso! ¡Ren esta celoso!

Ren: (Sonrojado) ¡Cállate! (Golpea a Hao)

Hao: (Gritando) Di que si, di que sí.

Lin: Cállense me quiero dormir, (En voz baja) vamos a dormir bebé.

Ren: (Guarda su cuchilla) Vámonos (Le toma la mano a Lin y se van) ¿Bebé?

(Al día siguiente) (9:00 am)

Lin: (Seria) Buenos días.

Anna: Que raro, ¿por qué tan temprano?

Lin: (Sonríe)

Ren: Buenos días… ¿Lin?

Lin: Me voy a bañar y luego me arreglo para irnos.

Jun: (Entra con un vestido muy lindo, color negro y con unos estampados verdes) Ya me voy, los veo allá.

Hao: Te ves bien Jun.

Jun: (Sonrojada) Gracias (Se va)

Hao: Creo que tu también te veras linda Lin. (Se le queda viendo)

Ren: (avienta su vaso de leche)

Hao: Aa me mojaste.

Ren: No me fijé.

Hao: (Gritando) Celoso.

Lin: (se va)

(Horas más tarde)

Ren: Me voy a bañar.

Horo: (Viendo a Lyserg) ¿Por qué la prisa?

Lyserg: No lo sé.

Chocolove: Al parecer van a una fiesta.

Anna: (Tomando té) Es una fiesta familiar.

Yoh: ¿Y Lin?

Anna: No lo sé, solo supe eso.

Hao: Mmm… que raro.

Ren: ¡Lin! ¡Lin! ¿Dónde estás? (Corriendo)

Lin: ¡Ren! (Corriendo)

(Los dos topan, se caen y se quedan viendo)

Ren: (Volteando al piso) ¿Nos vamos?

Lin: Si, te ves bien.

Ren: Tu tam…

Hao: Te ves muy guapa.

Lin: Gracias, Ren ¿Nos vamos?

Ren: (Sonrojado) Si.

(Salen, están caminando…)

Ren: Podemos regresar.

Lin: No

(Llegan)

Lin: Esto me trae recuerdos, ya pronto cumplimos años.

Ren: Si, oye no es necesario.

Ran: (Abre la puerta) Hola Lin, mucho tiempo.

Lin: Si, mucho. (Entran)

Jack: Lin (La abraza)

Lin: Hermano. Pero…

Jack: (Susurrando) No se que planean, no te separes de mi.

(Después de comer y unas horas mas tarde)

Ran: Buenos chicos, hoy es el día acordado, hoy es 31 de diciembre, tengan. (Les da una carta a los Dao)

Jack: ¿Qué es?

Ran: Léanla.

Jack/ Lin: (Leyendo…)

Hola, si leen esto debe ser 31 de diciembre, entonces les quiero decir que no se preocupen y hagan lo que les digan, pon atención Lin. Los quiero su mamá

Lin: ¿Qué es esto?

Ran: Ahora les diré… sus padres y nosotros nos pusimos de acuerdo.

Jack: En que.

Ran: Lin eres muy linda, me caes bien.

Lin: No entiendo.

Ran: Te quiero para que seas la prometida de mi hijo Ren.

Ren: ¿Qué?

Ran: (Avienta a Ren hacia Lin) Ustedes dos se van a casar.

Jun/Lin/Ren/Jack: ¡¿Qué?!

Ran: Si, les doy un día para que lo piensen, bueno ya está decidido. Después de su cumpleaños me dirán su decisión.

Ren: Pero…

Ran: Tenemos cosas que hacer, gracias por venir. (Empuja a los hermanos Tao y a los Dao para afuera)

Jun: Me tengo que ir.

Jack: Nos vemos mi Lin.

Ren: Es que Jun…

Jun: Lamento por no poder estar en tu cumpleaños pero tengo que irme, tu regalo está en la casa. (Le da un beso a Ren en la mejilla y este se sonroja) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Ren: Pero…

Jun: No puedo hacer nada, adiós cuñada. (Se retira)

Lin: Adiós.

Jack: me tengo que ir pero no antes de… (Le da una cajita decorada) ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Lin: Pero hermano.

Jack: (Le da un beso en la frente y se marcha)

Lin: ¿Nos… vamos?

Ren: Si…

(Caminan)

Lin: Ren este…

Ren: Em…

Lin: ¿Qué piensas?

Ren: No estoy seguro y tú…

Lin: Tampoco se.

(Llegan a la casa de los Asakura)

Lin: (Toca la puerta)

Ren: No abren.

Lin: Esta abierto. (Abre la puerta)

Ren/Lin: ¿?

Horo: No Lyserg, eso no va ahí.

Lyserg: ¿Queee…? (Se resbala)

Chocolove: ¿Pongo Felicidades Lin y Ren o Felicidades Ren y Lin?

Hao: Yoh, ¿Y el pastel?

Yoh: ¡Waa! Se quemó.

Anna: Ya llegaron.

Todos: (Silencio)

Yoh: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Horo: Arruinaron todo.

Lyserg: Son las 12:00 am (yo: en mi casa son las 12:13 am XD)

Hao: Felicidades. (Los abraza)

Lin: No debieron.

Ren: En serio, no debieron.

(Cenan, abren regalos, oyen música, ríen…)

Hao: El tiempo pasa volando, como creces mi Lin. (La intenta abrazar)

Ren: (Empuja a Hao despistadamente) Perdón, no me fijé.

Hao: Vamos Ren, acepta que quieres a Lin.

Ren: No se dé que hablas.

Hao: ¿A no?... (Abraza a Lin y le da un beso)

Lin: ¿Qué te ocurre?

Ren: ¿Cómo te atreves? (Lo empuja contra la pared)

Hao: No que no tienes celos.

Ren: No es así.

Hao: A si… pues Lin es mi novia.

Ren: ¿Eh?

Hao: Si… yo le prepare esta fiesta, todo para mi dulce novia.

Ren: No es cierto.

Hao: Si lo es… (Abraza a Lin)

Lin: Quítate tonto.

Ren: Quita tus sucias manos de ella.

Hao: Estas celo…

Ren: Si, si lo estoy, y que… ya déjame en paz Hao.

Hao: De acuerdo… los dejo.

Yoh: (Bosteza) Es hora de dormir, me voy. (Se retira)

Anna: Yo también.

Lyserg: Este… hasta mañana (Se va a su cuarto)

Chocolove: Nos veremos. (Se va)

Horo: Felicidades, me marcho. (Se dirige a su cuarto)

Ren/ Lin: Gracias por todo. (Se miran)

Ren: (Se voltea) E.

Hao: Buenas noches, jeje. (Se va)

(Ren y Lin se van al cuarto)

Lin: Em…Ren.

Hao: (Atrás de la puerta)

Ren: Tengo sueño voy a…

Lin: (Abraza a Ren) Feliz cumpleaños, ten. (Le da un llavero en forma gatito negro con un botón que dice él) Mira pícale al botón de ahí.

Ren: (Le pica al botón)

Gatito Negro: ¡I love you!

Ren: (Se sonroja) Gracias. (Lo guarda en el bolsillo del pantalón)

Lin: (Sonríe)

Ren: Oye lo de…

Lin: Mira, yo hare lo que tú me pidas, si tu quieres, está bien y si no igual.

Ren: Estoy confundido.

Lin: No te preocupes.

Ren: Lin, (Le da una caja decorada con un moño rojo) feliz cumpleaños.

Lin: (Sonrojada) Gracias. (La abre y ve un llavero en forma de gatita blanca que dice ella)

Ren: (Se sonroja) Mira, oprime el botón.

Lin: (Lo oprime)

Gatita blanca: ¡I love you!

Lin: (Sonríe) Siempre la traeré conmigo, muchas gracias. (Lo guarda en el bolsillo de su falda) (Trata de darle un beso a Ren en la mejilla)

Ren: (Voltea a Lin y la acerca lentamente hasta que sus labios tocan los de ella)

Lin: (Solo lo abraza del cuello y lo acerca un poco mas)

Hao: (Susurrando) Misión cumplida. (Se va a dormir)

Gatito Negro: ¡I love you!

Gatita Blanca: ¡I love you!

**FIN**


End file.
